


five boys and an angel

by Tomohisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Dorms, High School, Humor, LITERALLY, M/M, Multi, and everyone is pining after suga, bokuto never sleeps with a shirt on and everyone is totally ok with that, but really he just has an amazing poker face, daichi is getting tired of never having his own bed, e v e r y o n e - Freeform, he's a giant cat, kuroo likes to sleep in other people's beds, oikawa stays up late and no one can wake him up in the mornings, ushijima seems like the only sane one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomohisa/pseuds/Tomohisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daichi, Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa and Ushijima share a dorm room, and things are just as chaotic as you'd expect them to be.</p><p>Oh, and everyone has a crush on Suga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it's far too early for this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatRoze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRoze/gifts).



> This fic was based on [this](http://natroze.tumblr.com/post/142132641364/ok-i-know-i-rearranged-them-on-the-sofa-deal-with) wonderful piece of artwork by NatRoze. I saw it and immediately knew that I had to write something for it - the idea of all the captains living together was just too amazing.
> 
> Honestly, I have no idea where this fic is going. (I don't even know what the main pairings are/will be.) I'll probably just ramble on and try to keep things light and hilarious.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Daichi woke up to the smell of someone else’s socks in his face. Whilst that wasn’t particularly unusual, it wasn’t exactly how he preferred to start the week either.

Attached to said socks were Bokuto’s surprisingly large feet. Daichi groaned and rolled over, only to nearly smack his face off of someone else’s pointy elbow. Daichi blinked hazily, and made out a familiar mess of dark hair. Kuroo had commandeered the other half of his bed. Or third.

_ Honestly. _ It was hardly big enough for one, let alone _three_.

Daichi sat up, rubbing away the last remnants of sleep from his eyes. Next to him, Kuroo slept on, face-down on the mattress. He’d somehow managed to wedge his head between Daichi’s only pillow and the wall. A feat that would have been much more impressive if it didn’t happen every other day.

Getting out of bed proved hazardous - Bokuto didn’t stir when Daichi had to crawl over his legs, but he was still very much  _ in the way _ . He snorted in his sleep but remained curled up on his side at the edge of the covers. Both his upper body and legs were bare, covered only by a pair of disturbingly yellow shorts. Daichi had no idea how he managed to sleep like that - at least Kuroo wormed his way under the duvet.

Daichi shook his head at both of them, and reminded himself that he was far too tolerant of their ridiculous sleeping habits. He stumbled his way over to the bathroom, ignoring Oikawa’s soft rhythm of snores from the far corner of the room. He slept like the _dead_.

Typically, Daichi’s fourth roommate was already awake and fully alert. Ushijima was shirtless - evidently just fresh out of the shower - but he was almost entirely dry. Daichi could still make out the faint scent of his (thankfully non-offensive) deodorant.

Ushijima glanced up from where he was cleaning his teeth at the sink, spitting out a mouthful of toothpaste before he spoke. He caught Daichi’s eyes in the mirror. “Good morning.”

Daichi nearly grunted back - it was still  _ far too early _ for him to have to speak - but caught himself at the last moment and grumbled out a rough, “Morning.” His mother would have been proud.

Nearly tripping over the bathmat, Daichi grabbed his towel off the nearby handrail. It was orange and black stripes - courtesy of Bokuto and Kuroo, who claimed ‘it brings out your eyes’ and ‘it matches your morning mood’, respectively. Neither explanation made any sense to Daichi, but he still used the towel. Because it was fluffy. Not because he  _ liked _ it.

He nodded towards the shower. “Do you mind?” Living with four other boys meant there was little room left for modesty. They only had one bathroom, and between Oikawa demanding half an hour every morning to style his hair, and Kuroo and Bokuto’s… antics, Ushijima was his best option for sharing. At least  _ he _ didn’t make lewd comments about Daichi’s thighs that made him flush all the way to the tips of his ears.

Ushijima shrugged. “Go ahead. I’m almost done.” He tugged lightly at the towel wrapped around his waist, before reaching for a roll of toothfloss hidden in the mess that was their bathroom shelf. (Daichi couldn’t even blame Oikawa for that one - Kuroo and Bokuto had just as many hair products on it.)

“Thanks.” Daichi turned his back to Ushijima, stripping out of his shirt and shorts before side-stepping into the shower. He threw his towel over the door and stood under the hot spray until he lost track of time. One of his arms ached all over, but he put that down awkwardly lying on it for most of the night.

When he stepped out again, the bathroom was empty. Ushijima had shut the door behind himself, so Daichi quickly towelled off hair hair before spraying enough deodorant to nearly choke himself with the scent of pine and musk.

He took a moment to rub the mirror free of condensation and assess his appearance. Daichi’s black hair was still very much damp and his skin flushed - courtesy of the shower - but had dark circles around his eyes. Again.

Daichi sighed softly to himself. _Not much I can do about that._ He cleaned his teeth much quicker than Ushijima had, and was out of the bathroom mere moments later.

He was just in time to observe the spectacular event which was Bokuto twitching violently in his sleep and accidentally kicking Kuroo in the back of his head.

Kuroo was startled out of sleep, and pushed himself up blearily with a hand pressed against his dark hair. It stuck up in all directions, and matched Kuroo’s confused expression. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a cat on it (a gift, he claimed, though they all knew he was lying) that had ridden halfway up his back in the night. Kuroo didn’t seem to notice. The dark haired boy blinked a few times before his gaze shifted onto the still sleeping Bokuto. Then his face darkened.

“Bokuto,  _ you _ -” Kuroo kicked one leg free from under the covers, and used it to push Bokuto off Daichi’s bed in one swift movement, “- stop fucking  _ kicking _ me awake every morning! If I wanted an alarm clock, I’d buy one!”

He ignored Bokuto’s piteous whines of, “But I was still _sleeping_ ,” from the floor, and sat up, stretching in a cat-like motion. He rubbed a hand through the back of his hair, which didn’t do anything to improve it. It still had that distinctive, ‘I slept with my head wedged next to the wall again’ look that Kuroo had so artfully mastered.

Daichi stepped over Bokuto and pulled a pair of boxers out of his drawers. He slipped them on under his towel as he spoke. “By that logic, Kuroo, you don’t seem to want your own bed either - because you never seem to use it.”

From anyone else, that could have insinuated several things. But Daichi meant exactly what he said. There were five beds in their shared dorm, but only four were ever actually used. 

Kuroo rotated between Daichi’s and Bokuto’s, occasionally crashing out on Oikawa’s when the other was feeling particularly generous (not often). There was even one morning Daichi had caught him sleeping in Ushijima’s bed. (With or without Ushijima, Daichi wasn’t sure - the aforementioned boy had already gotten up for his morning run by that point.)

Kuroo  _ literally _ never slept in his own bed. He was like a giant cat that preferred to settle itself in the most convenient warm patch. And they were all far too used to it by now to argue when one of them woke up entangled with Kuroo’s gangly limbs.

He gave Daichi a sheepish grin that didn’t match his words. “Sorry, not sorry.”

Daichi’s mouth thinned into a tight-lipped expression. He was about to respond when Kuroo continued.

“Nice abs, by the way.” The dark haired boy waggled his eyebrows. “I’m really appreciating the view.”

“It’s even better from down here.”

Flushing, Daichi glanced down at the floor to see Bokuto staring up at him, propped up on his side like some underwear model from a fashion magazine. (This was one of the few times that he truly resented the fact that Bokuto never slept with a shirt on.) His oddly-dyed grey and black hair wasn’t quite a messy as Kuroo’s, but it was getting there. 

Bokuto gave Daichi the exact same leering expression as Kuroo. The effect was only slightly ruined by his mismatched socks.

Daichi felt the colour start to creep up to his cheeks as well, and barely resisted the urge to cover himself. Oh, they’d take  _ great _ delight in that. “It’s far too early for this,” Daichi grumbled. He pulled at his towel so that he could throw it over his shoulders, ignoring Kuroo and Bokuto’s scandalised gasps as he quickly moved back into the bathroom to rehang on the rail. They were both still chuckling to themselves when he came back out.

“I agree.” Ushijima didn’t even look up from his book as he spoke, simply turning a page from where he sat on his bed. “Put some clothes on, Sawamura, before they combust in a mess of teenage hormones and morning stupidity.”

Daichi pulled a face, but he moved across the room to their wardrobe, ignoring the two idiots’ appreciative humming noises as they stared at his back. He pulled out the first shirt he came across. At this point, Daichi didn’t even care if it was his or not - he just wanted to cover himself up as quickly as possible.

“A crime against humanity to cover up such a fine specimen.” Daichi didn’t have to turn around to know that Kuroo would be shaking his head dramatically, and Bokuto nodding in agreement.

“The only crime against humanity is the words that leave your mouth,” Daichi muttered under his breath, pulling on the trousers that made up the other half of their uniform. He grabbed the nearest tie but made a point to pick out his own blazer from where it hung in the wardrobe. A slightly too tight shirt he could deal with. Kuroo’s too long arms in the form of a blazer he could  _ not _ .

Neither of them heard the words, and he was fine with that. Instead, Daichi turned back with a smile that didn’t meet his eyes. “Thanks for volunteering to get Oikawa out of bed this morning. That’s really going to save me a ton of time.”

Next to the wardrobe, Oikawa snored on. He was still lying in the same position that he’d been in when Daichi had entered the bathroom.

Kuroo and Bokuto simultaneously flinched back from the look in Daichi’s eyes. They both glanced at each other before speaking. Daichi would have found it comical in any other situation.

“Um, Sawamura -”

“I don’t think -”

“Want to go get breakfast, Ushijima?” Daichi cut across both of them, turning to the other boy. “Maybe we’ll beat the crowd for once.” 

It really  _ would _ be nice to go early for a change. Oikawa took  _ forever _ to haul out of bed, and he kicked worse than anyone. And the task of making sure he was up on time usually fell to either Daichi or Ushijima, because Bokuto and Kuroo simple didn’t care if their roommate was late for first class. 

But Daichi felt bad. He knew how late Oikawa stayed up every night, juggling his need to maintain high grades that would satisfy his scholarship, as well as a variety of other things. (No one was entirely sure what Oikawa got up to in his free time. Or at least, no one was sure what he did for  _ all _ of it.) Daichi respected Oikawa’s dedication to his studies.

That didn’t mean he enjoyed waking him up every other morning.

Ushijima grinned at him. “Sounds good.” He closed his book and stood up to shuffle round the room and gather up a few other things. Daichi wasn’t sure why Ushijima bothered - he was already fully dressed and had packed his bag the night before. What else could possibly be missing?

Daichi finished knotting his tie as Kuroo collapsed onto his stomach again. The dark haired boy pulled himself over so that he could lean over the side of the bed and face Bokuto. His hair was still a state, but his eyes were much more alert than they had been earlier. “Janken?”

Ushijima moved over to the door as Kuroo and Bokuto began the most intense game of rock-paper-scissors Daichi had ever seen. Bokuto finally sat up into a straight-backed seiza position, his eyebrows faintly creased with the determination to beat Kuroo - who had a similarly serious expression on his face.

Throwing the last of his things into his bag, Daichi slipped on his shoes and quickly slid out of the door - Ushijima holding it open - just as Bokuto let out a loud squawk of displeasure.


	2. why is he always like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, wow - this fic kind of exploded overnight and received _waaay_ more interest than I ever thought it would. Thank you so much to everyone for the kind comments on the first chapter! I hope future chapters will live up to your expectations! Updates will be sporadic though as this is the third of my (current) longfics. As a heads up, I'll be tracking the tag 'five boys and an angel' on Tumblr.
> 
> My plan is to rotate POVs at random between each of the five boys (but not Suga), depending on what the scene calls for. (So there might be more chapters/scenes from, say, Daichi's POV, but every captain will get at least one during the fic.) I also feel like I should point out that I'm not writing Suga as a literal angel - he has just as many flaws as any of the other characters in the fic - but that everyone's POV is biased, because they like him.
> 
> I've written out a rough plan for the fic, so I kind of know where it'll be going now! I'd like to thank Luci and Hayley for helping me with some major headcanons for each of the characters. I would never have felt capable of writing all of them without their help.
> 
> Oh, and besides from all the fluff and humour and _tension_ , there will be angst in future chapters. I can promise that.

Mornings always inevitably ended up being the best part of the day for Daichi, for a number of reasons.

For one thing, Kuroo and Bokuto rarely made it to breakfast on time. That meant that for a short - far _too_ short - period of the day, he and Ushijima actually got some peace. Oikawa not being there was merely a bonus.

(Oikawa had a tendency to complain far too much in the mornings. Oh, once he was up, he was _up_ and far more alert than anyone ever gave him credit for. But even Daichi could only deal with so much of his moaning before classes every day.)

Two was that Daichi was a morning person. Sure, he didn’t wake up quite as early as Ushijima, but he never needed an alarm and found it easy enough to get out of bed. Even on days when he hadn’t had such a great sleep the night before.

So, Daichi could almost convince himself, it wasn’t _only_ because he got to see Suga in the mornings.

But it definitely helped.

Koushi Sugawara. The entire boarding school’s resident sweetheart.

Daichi had noticed him in his first year, but he’d admired him ever since. Kuroo liked to point out how much he pined after the silver haired boy at every given opportunity, but it wasn’t like _he_ could talk either. _Well_ , maybe he could. At least Kuroo _could_ talk to Suga.

Ushijima went to save them the nearest empty table whilst Daichi headed over to the breakfast buffet. It was kind of an unspoken thing between them that they didn’t need two people to pick out food. Rooming with someone for three years meant that you inevitably picked up on all of their quirks - including food preferences.

Daichi set both of the plates back on their table - Ushijima offering a sincere, “Thank you,” - before heading back over to get their drinks. Ushijima would probably just refuse tea or coffee, so the dark haired boy slipped a bottle of water for him into his pocket instead. But Daichi couldn’t live without caffeine. Not on a day like this, anyway.

He settled for tea, knowing that coffee would make him just as twitchy and erratic as Bokuto on a good - or was it bad? - day.

When he finished mixing in the _tiniest_ bit of sugar and turned to reach for the milk, Daichi caught something out of the corner of his eye that made him nearly drop it in surprise.

Ushijima was talking to someone. Someone with silver hair and a beauty mark and a smile far too beautiful for any teenage boy’s face. Daichi’s heart stuttered.

Suga.

Ushijima was talking to _Suga_.

Daichi’s brain began to short circuit. Yeah, OK, he had expected to see him during breakfast, but the dark haired boy had been sure that he would at least get to reinforce himself with caffeine first.

He hastily poured far too much milk into his cup, nearly spilling over the rest when he sat it back on the counter, barely resisting the urge to glance over his shoulder more than once whilst he did so. Daichi picked up his tea when he was finished, and then paused. What now?

Was he really capable of handling a conversation with Suga this early in the morning? _Yes_ , he told himself, only for the traitorous part of his brain to remind him, _well, you haven’t managed so far_.

Daichi’s hand tightened around the cup, teeth clenching. He was seventeen years old, and still couldn’t handle casually talking to someone he’d known for nearly three years. This was getting ridiculous.

A little stiff-legged with awkwardness, Daichi forced himself to turn around and head back over to the table.

Suga was laughing carelessly at something Ushijima had said, and punched him none too lightly on the arm. The taller boy’s face was carefully blank where he sat, but Daichi had known him long enough to recognise the smile that was beginning to tug at Ushijima’s lips. He leaned closer to Suga in his seat, and the silver haired boy bent over where he stood to accommodate the movement.

Daichi’s heart was clenching in his chest before he even reached them.

Suga noticed his return first. He straightened and smiled at Daichi a little more reservedly. “Ah, Daichi - good morning!” His brown eyes flickered over Daichi’s face before he continued, so swiftly that Daichi nearly missed the movement. “Did you sleep well?”

The dark haired boy somehow managed to force back the squeak that tried to replace his voice under Suga’s full attention. He cleared his throat and passed Ushijima his drink. “Morning, Suga.” Good. Simple words. Daichi could handle that. “I’m fine.”

Daichi sat down - using the excuse of pulling out his chair to avoid Suga’s gaze - but even he could hear how tired he had sounded with that last part. Ushijima turned to him with a mildly curious look on his face, but didn’t say anything. He knew as well as anyone the kind of night Daichi had had.

A faint crease had appeared between Suga’s eyebrows when he looked up. It disappeared just as quickly. Before Daichi could make sense of that though, Suga’s mouth had parted with surprise.

“Daichi - your tie.”

Before Daichi could even think to pull back, Suga had drifted closer and his deft hands were fixing the tie the dark haired boy had left hanging around his neck. Daichi’s breath caught in his throat. More than once, Suga’s hands brushed against the thin material of his shirt, enough that Daichi couldn’t tell if it was deliberate or genuinely an accident. His heart was left fluttering.

“There!” Suga finished and smoothed the small strip of material, his hands lingering just a little too long on Daichi’s chest. (Or was that just Daichi’s imagination?) “Perfect.”

Daichi blinked slowly and raised his head to stare at Suga, who was a little too close for comfort. The boy had no concept of personal space. (And Daichi was more than OK with that.) Suga seemed to realise this in the same moment as Daichi did, and took a single step backwards.

“Well. Um, I better get going!” The silver haired boy smiled at both of them, but his gaze settled on Ushijima. There were two bright spots of colour on his cheeks that were utterly at odds with the smoothness of his tone. “I promised Iwaizumi I’d grab him something for breakfast before roll call. Guy needs his coffee.”

Suga grinned at the last part, brushing past both of them to head towards the breakfast counter that Daichi had only just vacated. Daichi poked at his food absently and allowed his eyes to follow the silver haired boy as he picked up a couple of slices of toast and filled a cup with nothing but black coffee.

Daichi turned back to his friend as soon as Suga had left, and wasn’t surprised to find Ushijima doing the same. He took a sip from his tea as the other boy fixed him with a piercing stare.

“Hey, you’re alright, aren’t you?” He sounded genuinely concerned. One of Ushijima’s eyebrows twitched on his normally impassive face. “You weren’t just saying that for Suga’s benefit... were you?”

Daichi pushed around the food on his plate with his fork. It didn’t seem nearly as appetising as it had earlier, but he forced himself to eat a mouthful.

“Like I said, I’m fine,” he said between bites. Ushijma still had that odd look on his face though, so Daichi changed the subject. “Do you think Oikawa will make it to roll call today?”

Ushijima’s expression remained inscrutable for a few more heartbeats before he let it go. He started poking at his own food. “Hopefully. He only missed one last week, and - from what Suga said - that’s a lot better than last year.”

Suga’s name was like an uncomfortable stab of both warm and cold in Daichi’s stomach. He’d forgotten that Oikawa had roomed with Suga last year. Kuroo too.

He honestly couldn’t have said whether he was envious of them or not. Daichi doubted he would have been able to cope with living with Suga for an entire year, and _not_ let something slip by accident. The silver haired boy being there when Daichi had gone to visit Kuroo had been awkward enough.

Breakfast finished far too quickly after that. Ushijima told him about a crow he’d seen on his morning run, but other than that there was little small talk between them. Daichi preferred it that way.

They cleared up their table - the room a lot more busier than it had been earlier - and started to head back to the dorm. On the way out, Ushijima grabbed one of the fancier kinds of bread - one that was in a small plastic packet.

Daichi gave him a quizzical glance, and the taller boy shrugged. “For Oikawa.” Right.

 

* * *

 

Koutarou groaned where he stood. He was going to miss roll call at this rate.

Oikawa had taken _forever_ to wake up. Koutarou had tried everything from calling his name, nudging Oikawa, poking at his face and even tickling his feet. His last resort had been to steal the cup from the bathroom shelf and fill it with water. Then pour said water on his face.

Oikawa hadn’t reacted well to that.

But, at least he’d woken up? (It became a question because Koutarou still wasn’t sure if it had been worth it.)

Unfortunately, that meant that Koutarou was now locked out of the bathroom whilst Oikawa prepared himself for the day. It was the pettiest form of revenge, not made at all better by the way Kuroo had laughed at his dejected look when he was shut out of the bathroom.

Kuroo, of course, had already had his shower whilst Koutarou had still been trying to get Oikawa out of bed. The dark haired boy was now nearly ready to go, and was shrugging on his blazer, even if he _had_ slept through most of breakfast.

Koutarou, on the other hand, was still in his favourite pyjama shorts. He sat on the edge of Sawamura’s bed and stared at the bathroom door, frozen in place by the need to wait for it to magically unlock itself, or head to someone else’s room and beg the use of their bathroom. He wished he’d just left Oikawa be and shared the shower with Kuroo. At least he would have been dressed by now.

“You shouldn’t have dumped the water on him.” Kuroo fiddled with his tie, eyes occasionally flickering to Koutarou in the mirror. “You know he hates people messing with his hair.”

That was only a half-truth. Unlike Kuroo and himself - who had accepted their terrible bedheads and knew how to deal with them - Oikawa would verbally destroy anyone who so much as tried to _touch_ his hair without his permission. The brown haired boy was disturbingly clairvoyant and knew the insecurities of nearly everyone in their year, and a few people in the lower years as well.

Yeah, maybe he shouldn’t have poured water on him.

“Yeah, well, if he doesn’t hurry up and get his ridiculously perfect ass out of the bathroom, next time I’ll pour hair dye on it instead.” Koutarou’s patience was starting to wear thin.

“Amen to that.” Kuroo had finally fixed his tie. He collapsed back onto Sawamura’s bed with a small sigh. “No one with a personality _that_ bad should be allowed to have a body _that_ amazing. I should know - I lived with him for a year. He’s so _abrasive_ but his legs are something else.”

Koutarou let his gaze drift to the ceiling as his mind wandered back to the last time he’d seen the legs in question. “I’d have to agree with you there.” He glanced over his shoulder at the dark haired boy. Kuroo was staring at him. “Yours aren’t anything to laugh at either though.”

Kuroo grinned. “Oho?” He propped himself up on his elbows. “Maybe you should show me just how much you appreciate them. He lowered his eyelids and gave Koutarou a leering look that he was all too familiar with.

The other boy was grinning back before he even realised. Koutarou shifted, bathroom temporarily forgotten, and made sure to flex his shoulders in the way he knew Kuroo liked. He pulled his legs onto the bed and crawled over until he was straddling Kuroo. “Maybe I -”

The bathroom door was suddenly flung open, startling both boys back from one another. Oikawa stepped out, towel wrapped around his waist and hair perfectly styled. He smiled like he hadn’t just interrupted them, but his eyes were mischievous. “Bathroom’s free!”

Koutarou glanced down at Kuroo, whose face was stuck halfway between pleading and suave impassiveness. Koutarou liked that expression on Kuroo. A lot. But liked the idea of showering even more. He grinned apologetically at the dark haired boy.

“Sorry!” He rolled off of Kuroo and Sawamura’s bed altogether, pushing past Oikawa in his rush into the bathroom.

Oikawa let out an offended huff, but was soon distracted by Kuroo’s irritated voice cutting into the air.

“You’re a goddamn cockblock, Tooru.”

“ _Please_ , Kuro-chan, there are _five_ of us living here. We shouldn’t have to deal with -”

“Like you can talk!”

“I think you’ll find -”

Koutarou shut the bathroom door firmly on their voices with a sigh. He didn’t have time for that - he was late enough as it was.

He haphazardly washed himself as quickly as he could in the shower, but left his hair to do its own thing. It was a lost cause today, anyway. Drying took him seconds and then he was rushing out of the bathroom, more a waft of humid air and deodorant than teenage boy at this point.

Oikawa wrinkled his nose at Koutarou’s lack of clothing as he brushed by him. He was already fully dressed. “Have some decency, Kou-chan!” His indignant voice said to Koutarou’s back as he rifled through his drawers to find clean underwear. Kuroo snickered.

“I’m getting there!” Finally finding some - and a matching pair of socks, no less - he slipped into them before darting around the room to find the rest of his uniform. His blazer had somehow ended up on the floor underneath his bed, and was somewhat wrinkled. (He had a passing thought that Sawamura might have had something to do with that. The other boy tended to get… eager.) But it would have to do. His spare was in the wash.

Kuroo held the door open for him, but Oikawa was already skipping down the hallway ahead of them. “You’re going to be _la-ate_ ,” he sing-songed.

Koutarou glared daggers at his back. “Why is he always like that? Half an hour ago, I was pretty sure he’d died in his sleep.”

“No idea.” Kuroo threw an arm over Koutarou’s shoulder and scratched his own ear with the other one. “Maybe his mum dropped him on his head as a kid?” Koutarou couldn’t help but grin at that.

“Shall we?” Kuroo cocked an eyebrow at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no idea what it's like going to a boarding school/living in a dorm other than what I've read/researched, so feel free to correct me on anything! I'm basically making it at least vaguely British sounding, with more Japanese touches here and there.


	3. just the person I wanted to see

Roll call was always so _boring_. Koutarou hated that they had to waste so much time with it every morning. Even on days when he and Kuroo got up early enough to get breakfast, they still had to rush back to their common room _way_ before classes started - just so that they could be marked present in the morning. It was stupid. Quite often, it didn’t even last that long - excluding their first day back, when Iwaizumi had transferred in - so they were left loitering and hungry before first class.

Koutarou _despised_ roll call.

He and Kuroo turned the final corner, only to find the common room as busy as it ever got during the day. Oikawa had already moved further into the crowd, and was happily accepting a packet of bread from Ushijima as Sawamura scratched the back of his neck and smiled.

Koutarou narrowed his eyes and tracked Oikawa as he made his way across to the other side of the room. Why should _he_ get breakfast when Koutarou didn’t? It wasn’t fair. It was like rewarding a child for bad behaviour -

His brain stuttered to a halt as Oikawa threw both arms over Suga’s shoulders. He nuzzled his face into Suga’s cheek, and the silver haired boy laughed in response. Koutarou stiffened.

Oh, _hell_ no. Oikawa couldn’t have the cake _and_ eat it. Or bread. Whatever.

Kuroo snickered, arm still thrown over Koutarou’s shoulder. “Are you just going to stand there, or are you actually going to talk to Mr. Angelic Smile over there?”

Koutarou didn’t even spare him a glance. “Oh, I’ll do a lot more than _talk_.” Kuroo released him as Koutarou confidently strode over to the pair, but the dark haired boy followed only a step behind.

Koutarou pushed up the sleeves of his blazer, carefully rolling up his shirt sleeves as well. He rolled his shoulders, and casually pulled his arms into a yawning stretch when he was close enough. Two could play at this game.

“Morning, Suga!” He made sure to carefully flex his arms as he lowered them. Behind him, Kuroo groaned.

“Good morning, Bokuto.” Suga’s smile lit up the room, and Koutarou felt compelled to offer him his first-born child just for the pleasure of basking in his presence. Over the silver haired boy’s shoulder, Oikawa glared at him - which made it all the more perfect.

“Ah, actually, you’re just the person I wanted to see.” Suga’s smooth voice slid between them after he greeted Kuroo as well.

Koutarou barely kept his smile from becoming a satisfied smirk at the expression on Oikawa’s face. “ _Did_ you now?”

“Yes.” Suga completely ignored the palpable tension in the air, and gave Koutarou a soft smile at maximum wattage. “I had a second year approach me asking for a tutor, but I’m too busy this year - with prefect duties and all. Could you help him out instead?”

Koutarou blinked, composure slipping. Oh. That was… unexpected. Kuroo coughed into his hand to hide a laugh and Oikawa’s smug smile returned. Koutarou ignored both of them.

He scratched the back of his neck, not even trying to show off his arms any more. The moment was gone. “Are you sure I’m the one you want to ask?” Koutarou was only really any good at one subject - two, if you counted sports in general as a subject. “What about -”

“Actually, I already asked someone else -” Oikawa blew into Suga’s ear as he spoke, distracting him in the middle of his sentence until the silver haired boy swatted him away, “- but they’re too busy as well. You would still have been my first choice though.”

Koutarou never stood a chance against that smile. “Well, sure, then. I guess I could help him out.”

Suga’s expression shot up two notches on the delighted scale, and Koutarou figured the future investment of some of his free time had been worthwhile.

“Great! I’ll send him your way then.” Suga winked at him and Koutarou’s stomach knotted and twisted in the most terrible and _wonderful_ ways. Somehow, he managed to restrain himself to just a reciprocal smile. “I’ll catch you later!”

The silver haired boy flitted across to the other half of the room, pausing only to brush an easy hand over a couple of other boys’ shoulders to squeeze past them.

“Wow, that was almost painful to watch.” Kuroo’s droll tone yanked Koutarou’s focus back to his two roommates.

“What?” He told himself it didn’t come out sounding like an indignant squawk.

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow at him and even Oikawa rolled his eyes. (Oikawa was a Grade-A Drama Queen though, so his opinion didn’t count for much.)

“You do realise that you just agreed to tutor a second year, right? For nothing more than a few bats of Suga’s impressively long eyelashes? You could have at least held out for a kiss.” The dark haired boy sounded almost disappointed in him, and Koutarou felt the beginnings of a blush start to colour his cheeks.

“Well I-”

“In Kou-chan’s defence,” Oikawa slyly interjected with a flick of his brown hair, throwing an arm over Koutarou’s shoulders. “Suga-chan’s natural charm is a force to be reckoned with. I think he came away pretty well for one of his first few encounters.”

Oikawa tried to ruffle Koutarou’s hair with what he was guessing was _supposed_ to seem like brazen affection, but felt like the other boy was trying to push him face-first into the carpet. It took several seconds of fighting with the other boy’s tight hold around him for Koutarou to free himself from Oikawa.

“Like you can talk! I saw you getting real’ nice and _cosy_ all of thirty seconds before I interrupted.” Koutarou made sure to puff himself up as much as he could, reminding Oikawa of both the muscle mass _and_ extra centimetre he had on him.

A vein in Oikawa’s temple twitched, his face falling into a kind look that promised the worst kind of retribution. He leaned into Koutarou’s space, and the other boy leaned forward to meet him and - _huh_ , that was kind of nice, actually -

Kuroo shattered the moment before it even had a chance to take a tangible shape. “Guys, _guys_ \- you’re _both_ the prettiest princess at the ball.” His voice was dry and mocking as he made a vague gesture with one of his hands. “And I’m sure Suga would _love_ to make out with the both of you - separately, _together_ , whatever floats both his boat and yours - but we need to line up for roll call. _Honestly._ ”

The last part was little more than a mutter under his breath, but Koutarou and Oikawa jerked away from one another as though stung. They straightened up their uniforms before following Kuroo to the line-up of tired students.

Koutarou glanced at Oikawa as he fixed his tie. He had never entertained _that_ sort of possibility before. Normally, the sickly sweet venom that poured out of Oikawa’s mouth at all hours made him entirely unattractive to Koutarou, despite how much he appreciated the other boy’s physical appearance.

Oikawa was tall but lean in much the same way as Suga - or even Kuroo - which was something Koutarou never failed to appreciate. It was one of the only things that made living with Oikawa tolerable.

Almost sensing the wandering of his thoughts, Oikawa’s head turned in Koutarou’s direction ever so slightly. The brown haired boy stuck a tongue out at Koutarou when he leered at him, but couldn’t quite prevent the faint reddening of his ears.

 _Suga_ and _Oikawa, huh?_ Koutarou didn’t think it would be at _all_ like when he messed around with Kuroo and Daichi. He wondered if he’d ever have the opportunity to make the comparison.

* * *

Tetsurou stretched his arms high above his head once roll call was over. It wasn’t like they _had_ to line up every morning, but it made roll call go a lot faster - which was all anyone cared about.

There wasn’t too long now until first class started, and most of the other boys were separating into their usual groups for the day. Classes were split haphazardly - Tetsurou still hadn’t worked out the school’s method of sorting everyone - but the dark haired boy considered himself fortunate to have always been paired with Suga for Science.

Tooru and Bokuto got the silver haired boy for Maths, which Tetsurou thought was fair. He was prone to zoning out in that class anyway - his brain was made for chemical equations and biological structures, not dry statistics. Suga was his saving grace when it came to that side of science.

And, well, Bokuto was great - in so many ways - but he’d also nearly set someone on fire with a Bunsen burner last semester. _Daichi._ He’d nearly set Sawamura on fire. It had taken a lot of convincing (in the form of late nights and convoluted positioning of various body parts) to get the dark haired boy to forgive Bokuto for _that_ one.

Then again, it _had_ led to bringing Bokuto into their messy routine, so maybe things had worked out in the end.

“Are you coming?” He glanced over his shoulder at Bokuto, only to find the other boy’s eyes hungrily tracking Tooru’s movements as he skipped back over to where Suga was standing.

“Huh?” Bokuto’s blinked several times as his mind pulled back from whatever direction it had taken.

A fond smile pulled at Tetsurou’s cheeks. Bokuto was really too obvious when he got like this, but Tetsurou liked that about him. He threw an arm over the other boy’s shoulders, enjoying the feeling of strength that Bokuto emanated at all times. “Come on - class is going to start soon.”

Bokuto leaned into him ever so slightly before he pulled away from the gesture. “I forgot I left something back at our room.” He shot Tetsurou a bright smile as he started edging away towards the dorms again. “Besides, I should probably find Ushijima before class starts as well.”

Tetsurou briefly turned back to Suga’s direction. Sure enough, he counted four heads, but one of those belonged to the new boy - Iwaizumi. Ushijima had already vanished from the room.

“Don’t blame me if you’re late for class again!” he shouted at Bokuto’s back. Not that any of their teachers actually sympathised with that excuse any more.

Bokuto waved cheerily before he broke out into a full on dash. Tetsurou took the time to admire the backs of his legs, and his ass. The two of them were always joking around with Sawamura about his thighs, but Bokuto had a lot going on for himself as well.

The image of Bokuto’s retreating rear end firmly engraved into his memory for later, Tetsurou whistled as he made his way over to the gathering at the other side of the room. He decided to take pity on Sawamura, who seemed at a loss for how to handle both Iwaizumi’s rapidly darkening demeanour and Suga’s delighted grinning. Both reactions, of course, caused by Tooru.

Figuring that he could get away with it just this once, Tetsurou managed to run a hand over Sawamura’s ass even as he pulled Suga back so that the smaller boy was back-to-chest with him. Sawamura startled visibly and narrowed his eyes at Tetsurou, cheeks darkening. The taller boy pretended he didn’t notice.

Suga, on the other hand, let out a contented chuckle as the dark haired boy pressed an affectionate kiss to the crown of his hair. “What’s going on over here then, gentlemen?”

Tooru and Iwaizumi didn’t even bother to break eye contact. Sawamura let out a prolonged sigh, and Suga’s breath caught Tetsurou’s ear as he murmured up about a ‘conflict of personalities’.

Iwaizumi looked about ready to punch the other boy in the face. Hilarious as that would be, Tetsurou still counted defending Tooru from physical harm as one of his duties as a roommate - and a friend - so he intervened.

“Sorry about this guy, Iwaizumi,” Tetsurou released Suga - missing the warmth of him immediately - in favour of yanking Tooru back by his hair. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and he knew he’d pay for that later.

As predicted, the other boy let out a startled yowl of obscenities at Tetsurou’s _manhandling_ of his precious brown locks. “Kuro-chan, _how could you_ -” Target One, successfully distracted.

Iwaizumi didn’t look at all surprised by Tooru’s dramatics. He was shorter than all of them other than Sawamura, but you wouldn’t have known it from how he held himself. Iwaizumi crossed his arms as Tetsurou mulled over what could have passed between him and Tooru. “Don’t worry about it.”

Suga took the reins of the situation before Tooru could do much worse than hiss at his dark haired friend. He shot Tetsurou a glance that promised a more thorough explanation of what had just happened later. Quickly, he began to shimmy the disgruntled boy away from the rest of them, with a smooth, “Come on, Tooru - you can fix it on your way to class.”

“Try not to take anything he says too seriously, Iwaizumi.” Sawamura didn’t quite offer the other boy a smile. _Interesting._ “He’s all bark and no bite.”

“I wouldn’t quite say that,” Tetsurou interjected quickly. Sawamura hadn’t known Tooru as long as he had, so he could be forgiven for not having quite so firm a grip on his personality. “Tooru is more… a _lot_ of bark and a _little_ less bite.” Tooru liked to latch onto weaknesses in people like a dog with a favourite chew toy.

He wasn’t usually such an ass to people he’d only just met though. Tooru was more astute in his dislike than that.

An expression like sucking lemons briefly passed over Iwaizumi’s stony face. “Whatever you say.” He looked at Sawamura, baseline frown still firmly in place. “Class starts soon - we should get going.”

Tetsurou and Sawamura glanced at one another. From the slight twitch of his eyebrows, the other boy was just as aware that Tetsurou was being slighted. Sawamura’s concern was touching, sure - it even sent a pleased shiver up his spine - but Tetsurou wouldn’t take one near-stranger’s treatment of him to heart.

Instead, he gave his roommate a wink that got him a displeased frown in return. “See you later, Sawamura.” He made sure his voice was full of unspoken promises as he slinked off, following the same direction Suga and Tooru had taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one can convince me that Oikawa and Iwaizumi wouldn't despise one another if they hadn't grown up together. But I'm sure they'll get over it. Eventually.
> 
> Bokuto's POV is definitely the most refreshing - the first half of this chapter was an absolute _delight_ to write. I can't wait to add in more of his scenes!
> 
> Oh, and please let me know if you guys have any requests for random third year cameos! I haven't really thought about who else should make up the classes/other dorm rooms yet, so feel free to request pretty much anyone.


	4. want to kiss for science?

“So, you want to fill me in?” Tetsurou slumped into his usual seat next to Suga. He didn’t have to look at where Tooru sat - several rows behind them - to know that the other boy was still sulking.

Suga sighed, a deep breathy sound. He ran a hand through his silver hair. “It started out over something ridiculous and all too _Tooru_ \- aliens.”

“‘Aliens’?” Tetsurou blinked and paused in taking out his books. He shot Suga an unimpressed stare. “ _Again?_ ”

“Yeah. Although,” Suga interjected before the dark haired boy could do more than grit his teeth with annoyance, “in Tooru’s defence, Iwaizumi has been treating him a little frostily ever since they met. I think it’s because he’s got the wrong impression of him.”

Tetsurou rolled his eyes and flipped his book open to the correct page. “I’d be willing to bet Iwaizumi has entirely the right impression. I think it’s because he’s _Tooru_.”

“Yes, well.” Suga diplomatically avoided touching _that_ one. They both knew a little too much about Tooru, having roomed with him the previous year. Tooru probably knew a bit too much about the both of them, too. Tetsurou and Suga ultimately ended up being more tolerant of him than anyone else as a result.

Tooru was still a grade-A ass though.

“Iwaizumi,” Suga continued, “rolled his eyes and muttered about ‘bad taste’ when Tooru asked if I wanted to see that new sci-fi movie that just came out. You know - the sequel to that weird prequel movie where all those people die?”

Tetsurou nodded reluctantly, because he _did_ know. Tooru hadn’t shut up about it since they started back.

Suga gave him a pained smile. “Tooru didn’t take that well. He went straight for the kill-shot with, _‘well, what would you know about good alien movies, Mr. My-Parents-Paid-My-Way-In-Here’_?” The silver haired boy sounded awkward just quoting it.

Tetsurou groaned and covered his face with both hands. “Fucking hell… He really doesn’t mince words, does he?”

“Unfortunately not.” Suga picked at some invisible lint on his uniform. “It’s a shame though - I honestly thought those two would have hit it off together.”

Tetsurou lowered his hands to find Suga flashing him a small smile. For some reason, it made the beauty mark next to his brown eyes stand out even more. “What do you mean?”

“Well, with the fact that the both of them -”

Of course, Shimizu-sensei walked into the room at that very moment, and Suga immediately went quiet.

There was a reason why Suga was a prefect, and it wasn’t just because of his high GPA. His general deference towards all of the teachers had probably swung it for him. His _outward_ deference, that is. Anyone that knew Suga well enough knew he had a scheming personality only just tamed by the fact that he didn’t like to hurt others deliberately.

Tetsurou could count the number of times he’d snuck out of the dorm building late at night on one hand, and all of those times had been with Suga.

Shimizu-sensei settled into the lesson smoothly. Since it was only the second week of school, they were still rehashing the basics of chemistry, and Tetsurou felt his mind begin to wander.

He was starting to wonder what he’d gotten himself in the middle of. No wonder Iwaizumi hadn’t been happy with him earlier - Tetsurou probably wouldn’t particularly like the friend of someone who acted like Tooru either. But, sadly enough, he _was_ that friend. Suga only got away with it because he had a smile that made caterpillars turn into butterflies.

Just as he was thinking of the warmest smile Suga had ever given him, Tetsurou jumped in his seat as something squeezed his upper thigh. _Hard._

Over his shoulder, he heard someone snigger at him, but he ignored them in favour of swallowing thickly. A sly glance down at this legs revealed that someone else’s hand was indeed squeezing inappropriately high on his leg. He side-eyed Suga.

The silver haired boy fixed him with a bland look, but raised an eyebrow as if to say, _you should be paying attention_. He released Tetsurou’s leg a second later. _Too soon_ , Tetsurou thought.

He’d known Suga for a long time now, but even he wasn’t immune to Suga’s charm. Rooming with him last year had helped immensely, but it had only made Tetsurou _tolerant_. Knowing the ins and outs of the silver haired boy’s daily routine had allowed Tetsurou to appreciate him as a more rounded individual - rather than the unyielding admiration that the likes of Sawamura had for Suga.

But the silver haired boy was only human, and Tetsurou knew exactly how to push his buttons.

Tetsurou relaxed slightly from the straight-backed position he’d tensed into. Slyly leaning over so that only Suga could hear him, he let his breath whisper against the fine hair of Suga’s neck.

“Hey, you like science, right?” The silver haired boy nodded faintly, his eyes sparkling questioningly before Tetsurou continued with a murmured, “Want to kiss for science?”

As he’d expected, Suga had to bite back the awkward bark of unexpected laughter that bubbled up in his throat. A few heads turned with confusion at the sound and even Shimizu-sensei gave Suga an odd look. The silver haired boy ducked his head under the weight of her concern, cheeks flushing lightly.

The rest of class was largely uneventful, the tediousness of organic chemistry and using curly arrows in chemical reactions making it feel a lot longer than it actually was. The monotony was only broken once more by Suga jabbing him sharply in retaliation the next time Mizz Shimizu faced away from them.

Tetsurou was still nursing his side with a grin when they left the room. He caught sight of Oikawa’s back as he rushed off to his next class, and turned to Suga with a cocked eyebrow. “So, what were you saying earlier? About Oikawa and Iwaizumi?”

Suga waved his hand vaguely. “It doesn’t matter. I just think they have more in common than they realise.”

“Really?” Tetsurou didn’t know what to make of that. He thought of Oikawa’s overbearing personality and Iwaizumi’s gruff look. “I don’t think they could be any _more_ different.” He leaned into Suga and put an arm around his side. “A penny for your thoughts?”

Suga didn’t bother batting away Tetsurou’s arm - he just smiled. “Oh, you’ll see.”

* * *

“And _then_ , _he_ called _me_ an asshole, and I -”

“I know - I was there.” Daichi sighed. “Don’t you think you’re overreacting a little, Oikawa?” He knew that was the wrong thing to say, even before the other boy narrowed his eyes at him.

Oikawa constantly stepped along the fine line between charming and downright disturbing at all times. The look he was giving Daichi would have terrified most first years, but the dark haired boy accepted it with a bland expression. (The appropriate reaction in any interaction with Oikawa - because it gave him no further ammunition to use against you.)

“Don’t you think you’re not reacting _enough_ , Dai-chan?” Oikawa raised his chin haughtily. His eyes were still stormy. “Iwa-chan _obviously_ has _zero_ taste, and he’s rude about it as well!”

“‘Iwa-chan’?” Daichi spoke around a mouthful of his food, decidedly _not_ commenting on how rude Oikawa had been as well. You had to pick your battles, after all.

Daichi bit back an amused smile as Oikawa flushed. “Yes. Well. He’s still Suga-chan’s roommate. Even if he _is_ an ass.”

“You’re not talking about yourself again, are you?” Kuroo slid into the free seat next to Oikawa. “Wait - stupid question. You’re _always_ talking about yourself.” He flashed Daichi a smirk that had the other boy failing to hold back a grin.

“ _Hey!_ ”

“How was English and Biology, Sawamura?” Kuroo smoothly interjected, focusing only on the other dark haired boy. Oikawa hunched further in his seat - muttering under his breath petulantly - and Daichi was left impressed by how well the other boy handled him. Whenever _Daichi_ ignored Oikawa, he got even louder. Maybe there was a knack to it.

“Uh, OK, I guess.” He hadn’t realised Kuroo knew his schedule that well. “How was Chemistry and… Music?” His voice lifted hopefully on the last word.

Kuroo shook his head as Oikawa picked at his food sulkily. “Swapped it out for Art this year. Kenma told me I should try doing things whilst I still have the chance.” He gave Daichi an odd, lopsided smile before biting into his bread. His face crumpled into ecstasy. “Oh man, I forgot how hungry I was.”

Daichi pushed his plate to the side. He had finished most of his own lunch during Oikawa’s lengthy rant. “Maybe you should have got up in time for breakfast then.” Daichi didn’t have a lot of sympathy for the other boy at this point. He picked up his drink.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have kept me up so late,” Kuroo commented without inflection. He made eye contact with Daichi as he choked.

Oikawa finally spoke up again. “I don’t think I want any more of this.” He pushed his plate away with a sour face.

Kuroo rolled his eyes whilst Daichi was still coughing. “Oh, _please_ , you’re just jealous -”

“What is Oikawa jealous about?” Ushijima settled into the remaining chair next to Daichi. He gave his red face a concerned glance, but Daichi just shook his head.

“Oh, just how athletic Daichi is.” Kuroo grinned across the table at him, ignoring the dark look Daichi shot him. He’d had never been so glad that Ushijima was both a deep sleeper _and_ slept with earplugs in.

“ _Kuroo_ ,” Daichi started warningly. He didn’t think that Ushijima was _completely_ ignorant, but he didn’t need to know _everything_. Or anything, actually. If he’d made it this long without understanding the full details of everything Daichi got up to in his free time, then he didn’t need to know at _all_.

Ushijima gave Daichi a careful once-over. He frowned consideringly. “You _are_ quite well-built, Sawamura.” The sincerity in his tone had Daichi flushing a little darker unexpectedly, even when Ushijima turned to Oikawa and continued, “But so is Oikawa.”

Oikawa preened under the attention. “Always the flatterer, Ushiwaka-chan,” he cooed. He fluttered his eyelashes at the other boy, but his warm smile was tinged with sincerity.

Kuroo’s mouth twisted with distaste. “And you think _I’m_ disgusting.”

Ushijima turned to Daichi as the other two started bickering. “Where’s Bokuto?”

Daichi felt his eyebrows crease. “I’m not sure actually.” It was unusual for him to be missing - especially as he was likely to be as starving as Kuroo had been. But Daichi hadn’t seen him since roll call.

“Oh, Kou-chan got called to help Shirofuku-sensei with moving some notes back to her office.” Oikawa interrupted them. He and Kuroo seemed to have given up on their argument much faster than usual, and neither appeared particularly satisfied, if their matching folded arms were anything to go by.

“Really?” Daichi asked as Ushijima grunted his acknowledgement of the answer.

“He offered to help.” Oikawa shrugged. “She seems to like him.”

“Huh.”

Bokuto was always a bit of a hit or miss with teachers and other students alike. Either they liked his loud and boisterous behaviour, or were put off him entirely. It didn’t help that he had a tendency to shout out answers in class, or interrupt the teacher whenever he thought of a question.

Daichi knew he’d had problems with Maths teachers in the past for the same reasons, so it was nice to hear that he was getting along with his teacher this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated, but I haven't forgotten about this fic! I just haven't had much time to write lately, and I always want to make these chapters as entertaining as possible.
> 
> Next chapter should start off with Bokuto's POV (unless I change my mind later). I know we haven't had Oikawa or Ushijima's POV yet, but we will. Eventually.
> 
> As always, I'd like to thank everyone that has commented/kudos'd/bookmarked/subscribed so far! Your support means a lot to me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think because this is my first multiship fic and I'm NERVOUS.
> 
> Also, feel free to hit me up with headcanons or prompts or whatever.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://dragonshuntaswolves.tumblr.com/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wolveshvnokings)


End file.
